Microstructured composite films are produced using metal molding tools of exacting dimensions that can be time consuming and expensive to make. Many methods for using a patterned tool to replicate a complementary pattern in the surface of a film are well known. However, in many instances the pattern resulting from the replication method may be limited by the tool (e.g., certain pattern configurations do not lend themselves to being replicated by conventional replication methods). Many times there is a need to produce films that bear alphanumerics, security marks, light modulating features, or customized decorative patterns.